youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Avenged Sevenfold
Avenged Sevenfold '''(sometimes abbreviated as '''A7X) is an American heavy metal band from Huntington Beach, California, formed in 1999. The band's current lineup consists of lead vocalist M. Shadows, rhythm guitarist and backing vocalist Zacky Vengeance, lead guitarist and backing vocalist Synyster Gates, bassist and backing vocalist Johnny Christ, and drummer Brooks Wackerman. Avenged Sevenfold is known for its diverse rock sound and dramatic imagery in album covers and merchandise. Avenged Sevenfold emerged with a metalcore sound on the band's debut Sounding the Seventh Trumpet. However, their style had evolved by the band's third album and first major label release, City of Evil, into a heavy metal and hard rock style. The band continued to explore new sounds with its self-titled release and enjoyed continued mainstream success before their drummer, James "The Rev" Sullivan, died in 2009. Despite his death, Avenged Sevenfold continued on with the help of now-former Dream Theater drummer Mike Portnoy and released and toured in support of its fifth album Nightmare in 2010, which debuted on the top spot of the Billboard 200, Avenged Sevenfold's first number one debut. Avenged Sevenfold's latest record Hail to the King, which was released in 2013, marked the only Avenged Sevenfold album featuring drummer Arin Ilejay. Hail to the King charted as number 1 on the Billboard 200, the UK Albums chart, as well as the Finnish, Brazilian, Canadian, and Irish charts. To date, Avenged Sevenfold has released six studio albums, one live album/compilation/DVD, and eighteen singles and have sold over 8 million albums worldwide. Videos The following are the types of videos that are found on Avenge Sevenfold's official YouTube channel. *Lyrics Videos *Music Videos *Audio Only Videos *Live Performances *Interviews Members Current Members *'M. Shadows' – lead vocals (1999–present) *'Zacky Vengeance' – rhythm guitar, co-lead guitar, acoustic guitar, backing vocals (1999–present) *'Synyster Gates' – lead guitar, backing vocals (2001–present) *'Johnny Christ' – bass guitar, backing vocals (2003–present) *'Brooks Wackerman' – drums (2015–present) Former Members *'Matt Wendt' – bass guitar (1999–2000) *'The Rev' – drums, vocals (1999–2009; died 2009) *'Justin Sane' – bass guitar (2000–2001) *'Dameon Ash' – bass guitar (2001–2002) *'Arin Ilejay' – drums (2011–2015) Sessions/Touring Members *'Mike Portnoy' – drums (2010) History Formation and Sounding the Seventh Trumpet (1999-2002) The band was formed in 1999 in Huntington Beach, California with original members M. Shadows, Zacky Vengeance, The Rev and Matt Wendt. M Shadows came up with the name as a reference to the story of Cain and Abel from The Bible, which can be found in Genesis 4:24, although they are not a religious band. Upon its formation, each member of the band also took on a pseudonym which were already nicknames of theirs from high school. Matt Wendt was later replaced by Justin 'Sane' Meacham who was previously the bassist for Suburban Legends. Before the release of their debut album, the band recorded two demos in 1999 and 2000. In mid-2001, it was reported that Meacham had attempted suicide by drinking excessive amounts of cough syrup. The attempt affected the band's Take Action Tour. During his hospitalization he remained in poor condition and was replaced by Dameon Ash. In an interview, lead singer M. Shadows said of Meacham that "he perma-fried his brain and was in a mental institution for a long time, and when you have someone in your band who does that, it ruins everything that's going on all around you, and it makes you want to do something to prevent it from happening to other people." Avenged Sevenfold's debut album, Sounding the Seventh Trumpet, was recorded when the band members were in their late teens and still in high school. It was originally released on their first label, Good Life Recordings in 2001. After lead guitarist Synyster Gates joined the band after the album was released, the introductory track "To End the Rapture" was re-recorded featuring a full band element. The album was subsequently re-released on Hopeless Records in 2002. The band started to receive recognition, performing with bands such as Mushroomhead and Shadows Fall and playing on the Take Action Tour. Waking the Fallen and City of Evil (2003-2006) Having found a new bassist, Johnny Christ, the group released their second studio album titled Waking the Fallen on Hopeless Records in August 2003. The album featured a more refined and mature sound production in comparison to their previous album. The band received profiles in Billboard and The Boston Globe, and played in the Vans Warped Tour. In 2004, Avenged Sevenfold toured again on the Vans Warped Tour and recorded a video for their song "Unholy Confessions" which went into rotation on MTV2's Headbanger's Ball. Shortly after the release of Waking the Fallen, Avenged Sevenfold left Hopeless Records and were signed to Warner Bros. Records. City of Evil, the band's third album and major label debut, was released on June 7, 2005 and debuted at No.30 on the Billboard 200 chart, selling over 30,000 copies in its first week of release. It utilized a more classic metal sound than Avenged Sevenfold's previous albums, which had been grouped into the metalcore genre. The album is also notable for the absence of screamed and growled vocals; M. Shadows worked with vocal coach Ron Anderson—whose clients have included Axl Rose and Chris Cornell—for months before the album's release to achieve a sound that had "grit while still having the tone". The album received positive reviews from several magazines and websites and is credited for propelling the band into international popularity. After playing Ozzfest in 2006, Avenged Sevenfold memorably beat out R&B Singers Rihanna, Chris Brown, James Blunt and many others for the title of Best New Artist at the MTV Video Music Awards. They returned to the Vans Warped Tour, this time headlining and then continued on their own "Cities of Evil Tour." In addition, their lead single "Bat Country" reached No.2 on the Billboard Mainstream Rock Charts, No.6 on the Billboard Modern Rock Charts and the accompanying video made it to No.1 on MTV's Total Request Live. Propelled by this success, the album sold well and became Avenged Sevenfold's first gold record, later certified platinum in August 2009. Self Titled Album and the Death of The Rev (2007-2009) Avenged Sevenfold was invited to join Ozzfest tour on the main stage, alongside other well known rock/heavy metal acts such as DragonForce, Lacuna Coil, Hatebreed, Disturbed and System of a Down for the first time in 2006. That same year they also completed a worldwide tour, including the US, The United Kingdom (as well as mainland Europe), Japan, Australia and New Zealand. After a sixteen-month promotion of City of Evil, the band announced that they were cancelling their Fall 2006 tour to record new music. In the interim, the band released their first DVD titled All Excess on July 17, 2007. All Excess, which debuted as the No.1 DVD in the USA, included live performances and backstage footage that spanned the band's eight-year career. Two tribute albums, Strung Out on Avenged Sevenfold: Bat Wings and Broken Strings and Strung Out on Avenged Sevenfold: The String Tribute were also released in October 2007. On October 26, 2007, Avenged Sevenfold released their self-titled album, the band's fourth studio album. It debuted at No. 4 on the Billboard 200 with over 90,000 copies sold. Two singles, "Critical Acclaim" and "Almost Easy" were released prior to the album's debut. In December 2007, an animated video was made for "A Little Piece of Heaven". Due to the song's controversial subject matter, however, Warner Brothers only released it to registered MVI users over the internet. The third single, "Afterlife" and its video was released in January 2008. Their fourth single, "Dear God", was released on June 15, 2008. Although critical reception was generally mixed the self-titled album went on to sell over 500,000 copies and was awarded "Album of the Year" at the Kerrang! Awards. Avenged Sevenfold headlined the 2008 Taste of Chaos tour with Atreyu, Bullet for My Valentine, Blessthefall and Idiot Pilot. They used the footage from their last show in Long Beach for Live in the LBC & Diamonds in the Rough, a two-disc B-sides CD and live DVD which was released on September 16, 2008. In January 2009, M. Shadows confirmed that the band was writing the follow-up to their self-titled fourth album within the upcoming months. They also played at Rock on the Range, from May 16–17, 2009. On April 16, they performed a version of Guns N' Roses' "It's So Easy" onstage with Slash, at the Nokia Theater in Los Angeles. On December 28, 2009, the band's drummer James "The Rev" Sullivan was found dead at his home at the age of 28. Autopsy results were inconclusive, but on June 9, 2010, the cause of death was revealed to have been an "acute polydrug intoxication due to combined effects of Oxycodone, Oxymorphone, Diazepam/Nordiazepam and ethanol". In a statement by the band, they expressed their grief over the passing of The Rev and later posted a message from Sullivan's family which expressed their gratitude to his fans for their support. Nightmare (2010-2011) The band members admitted in a number of interviews that they considered disbanding at this point in time. However, on February 17, 2010, Avenged Sevenfold stated that they had entered the studio, along with now-former Dream Theater drummer Mike Portnoy, to drum for the album, in place of The Rev. The single "Nightmare" was digitally released on May 18, 2010. A preview for the song was released on May 6, 2010 on Amazon.com, but was removed soon after for unknown reasons. Mixing for the album had been completed in New York City, and Nightmare was finally released worldwide on July 27, 2010. It met with mixed to positive reviews from music critics but was well received by the fans. Nightmare beat sales projections easily, debuting at number one on the Billboard 200 with sales of 163,000 units in its first week. After finishing recording, in December, Portnoy and the band posted simultaneous statements on their websites stating that he would not be their replacement for The Rev. However, Portnoy did travel with the band overseas in December 2010 for three shows in Iraq and Kuwait sponsored by the USO. They played for U.S. Soldiers at Camp Adder, Camp Beuhring, and Balad Air Base. On January 20, 2011, Avenged Sevenfold announced via Facebook that former Confide drummer Arin Ilejay would begin touring with them that year. He was not yet considered a full-time member at this point. In May 2011, it was confirmed that the band had written a new song to be included in the Escalation DLC pack for the video game Call of Duty: Black Ops. The song is the first time developers Treyarch have commissioned an outside band to contribute a song since the franchise began. The song, titled "Not Ready to Die", was released on iTunes on May 2, 2011. Avenged Sevenfold performed at the Rock am Ring and Rock im Park festivals on June 3–5, 2011 alongside other bands such as Alter Bridge, System of a Down, and In Flames. On April 2011, the band headlined the Golden God Awards held by Metal Hammer. The same night the band won three awards for "Best Vocalist" (M. Shadows), "Epiphone Best Guitarist(s)" (Synyster Gates and Zacky Vengeance) and "Affliction’s Album of The Year: " for Nightmare, while Mike Portnoy won the award for "Drum Workshop’s Best Drummer" for his work on the album. Avenged Sevenfold headlined the 2011 Uproar Festival with supporting acts Three Days Grace, Seether, Bullet For My Valentine, Escape The Fate, among others. In August 2011, vocalist M. Shadows stated the band would finish the Uproar Festival, then go home to take a break for six to seven months before starting a new record. He also roughly stated that Arin Ilejay and the band were getting along well, but they had to make sure he would be comfortable writing music with them. In November and December 2011, the band went on their "Buried Alive" tour with supporting acts Hollywood Undead, Asking Alexandria, and Black Veil Brides. Hail to the King (2012-2014) On April 11, 2012, Avenged Sevenfold won the award for "Best Live Band" and "Most Dedicated Fans" at the Revolver Golden Gods awards. The band toured through Asia into April and early May, and played at the Orion Music + More, Festival on June 23 and 24 in Atlantic City, New Jersey alongside Metallica and Cage the Elephant among many others. On September 24, 2012, Avenged Sevenfold released a new song, titled "Carry On"; it was featured in the video game Call of Duty: Black Ops II. On November 15, 2012, vocalist M. Shadows said that the band had been working on a new album since the recording of "Carry On" in August 2012. The band began recording material for the album in January 2013. The band then started streaming snippets of the album in May 2013 on their new radio app. There, Arin Ilejay was confirmed as an official band member and replacement of deceased The Rev. M. Shadows said that the album would sound more blues rock-influenced and more like classic rock/metal like Black Sabbath and Led Zeppelin. The band was confirmed to play at the 2013 Rock in Rio festival on September 22, 2013. On May 24, 2013, the band have announced dates for their European tour with Five Finger Death Punch and Device serving as their support bands. The album, entitled Hail to the King, was released on August 27, 2013. This is the first Avenged Sevenfold album without any musical contributions from deceased The Rev. The album's lead single and title track was released on July 15, 2013. Hail to the King charted as #1 on the US Billboard 200, the UK albums chart, as well as the Finnish, Brazilian, Canadian, and Irish charts, and was commercially and critically acclaimed. The band headlined Monster Energy's Welcome to Rockville two-day music festival in Jacksonville, FL, April 26–27, 2014, joined by more than 25 rock acts, such as Motörhead, Rob Zombie, Chevelle, Korn, Staind, Alter Bridge, The Cult, Five Finger Death Punch, Volbeat, Black Label Society, and Seether. On June 13, the band headlined the Friday night of Download Festival 2014. The band also headlined the Mayhem Festival 2014 with Korn, Asking Alexandria, and Trivium. Seventh Studio Album, Drummer Change, and Warner Bros. lawsuit (2015-Present) In October 2014, M. Shadows confirmed that the band will begin writing their seventh album during mid-2015. The album has a tentative release date in 2016. In May 2015, the band posted a video on their website teasing their upcoming second live DVD/documentary, entitled This is Bat Country, which will show performances from Download Festival, Rock in Rio and Rock on the Range; the DVD is scheduled for a 2016 release date. In July 2015 the band announced on their website that they are parting ways with drummer Arin Ilejay, due to "creative differences". Avenged Sevenfold's live performance at England's Download Festival was made available as a pre-order content in the game Guitar Hero Live. In October 2015, the band announced on their website that they have been working with a new drummer for over a year, and were making it sure it was a correct fit before making sudden changes. On October 21 in an interview with Kerrang! magazine, guitarist Zacky Vengeance revealed that the band has been working on the new album for the past couple of months and that a couple of songs have already been written in their entirety. On October 29 it was revealed that the band provided an instrumental score entitled "Jade Helm" in the game Call of Duty: Black Ops III. It was announced on November 4, 2015, that Brooks Wackerman would replace Arin Ilejay as the drummer for Avenged Sevenfold. Speaking of the new material in an interview with Kerrang! magazine on December 3, guitarist Zacky Vengeance said that the album goes in all sorts of aggressive and melodic directions and described it as very "aggro". On January 14, 2016, Billboard reported that Avenged Sevenfold has been sued by Warner Bros. for trying to leave the label. The band later released a statement clarifying and explaining their reason for wanting to leave, they stated they wanted to leave due to the majority of the executives who helped sign the band to Warner Bros were no longer at the label. They also revealed that the band was going to be entering the studio to record their new album very soon, intending to release it later in 2016. On March 31, the band posted a teaser of their upcoming album on their website. On August 18, 2016, the band performed a free live show for 1500 people in Minnesota, marking it the first live performance with new drummer Brooks Wackerman. The band was announced as support for Metallica with Volbeat in the U.S. Bank Stadium on August 20, 2016, making it the first ever rock show in the stadium. The band was announced as a headliner of Monster Energy Rock Allegiance 2016, along with Alice in Chains, Slayer, The Offspring, Breaking Benjamin and others. Avenged Sevenfold will also perform on "Louder Than Life" festival as headliners on October 1, with Slipknot, Slayer, Disturbed, Korn and other artists. On June 21, the band announced a U.S. Fall tour with Volbeat, Killswitch Engage, and Avatar. The band also announced a UK tour for January 2017 with Disturbed and In Flames. Avenged Sevenfold was announced as a headliner of 2016 edition of Knotfest Mexico. Style and Influences The band's influences include Guns N' Roses, Iron Maiden, Pantera, Bad Religion, Dream Theater, Motörhead, Megadeth, Metallica, Black Sabbath, Led Zeppelin, The Rolling Stones AC/DC, NOFX, Alice in Chains, Black Flag, Corrosion of Conformity, Suicidal Tendencies, Misfits, Slayer, The Vandals, Rage Against the Machine, Korn, Deftones and AFI as their artistic influences. The band has been categorized under many genres of music. Mainly categorized as heavy metal, hard rock and metalcore, Avenged Sevenfold's music has evolved over most of the band's career. At first, the band's debut album Sounding the Seventh Trumpet consisted almost entirely of a metalcore sound; however, there were several deviations from this genre, most notably in "Streets", which shows a punk rock style, and "Warmness on the Soul", which is a piano ballad. On Waking the Fallen, the band displayed a metalcore style once more, but added more clean singing and leaned a bit more towards metal and bit less close to hardcore. In the band's DVD All Excess, producer Andrew Murdock explained this transition: "When I met the band after Sounding the Seventh Trumpet had come out before they had recorded Waking the Fallen, M. Shadows said to me 'This record is screaming. The record we want to make is going to be half-screaming half-singing. I don't want to scream anymore. And the record after that is going to be all singing'." On City of Evil, Avenged Sevenfold's third album, the band chose to abandon the metalcore genre, using a more hard rock and heavy metal style. Avenged Sevenfold's self-titled album, however, has some experiments with other music genres than that from City of Evil, most notably in "Dear God", which shows a country style and "A Little Piece of Heaven", which is circled within the influence of Broadway show tunes, using primarily brass instruments and stringed orchestra to take over most of the role of the lead and rhythm guitar. Nightmare contains further deviations, including a piano ballad called "Fiction", progressive metal-oriented track "Save Me" and a heavy metal sound with extreme vocals and heavier instrumentation on "God Hates Us" and "Not Ready to Die". The band's newest album Hail to the King shows more of a classic metal sound and a riff-oriented approach. Avenged Sevenfold also has been described as emo, post-hardcore, gothic rock, alternative metal, screamo and pop punk. The band has been criticized for "not being metal enough". Vocalist M. Shadows responded to this with, "we play music for the sake of music, not so that we can be labeled a metal band. That's like telling us we aren't punk enough. Who cares?". Avenged Sevenfold is one of the notable acts of the New Wave of American Heavy Metal. Discography The discography of Avenged Sevenfold, an American heavy metal band, consists of six studio albums, one live album, one video album, two extended plays, eighteen singles, three promotional singles and sixteen music videos. Albums Studio Albums #Sounding the Second Trumpet ##To End the Rapture ##Turn the Other Way ##Darkness Surrounding ##The ARt of Subconscious Illusion FEATURING VALARY DIBENDETTO ##We Come Out at Night ##Lips of Deceit ##Warmness on the Soul ##An Epic of Time Wasted ##Breaking Their Hold ##Forgetting Faces ##Thick and Thin ##Streets #Waking the Fallen ##Normal ###Waking the Fallen ###Unholy Confessions ###Chapter Four ###Remenissions ###Desecrate Though Reverence ###Eternal Rest ###Second Heartbeat ###Radiant Eclipse ###I Won't See You Tonight (Part 1) ###I Won't See You Tonight (Part 2) ###Clairvoyant Disease ###And All Things Will End ##iTunes Delux Edition Bonus Tracks ###Eternal Rest LIVE FROM VENTURA THEATER ON JANUARY 2004 ###Second Heartbeat DEMO VERSION ###Unholy Confessions MUSIC VIDEO ###We Come Out at Night LIVE VIDEO AT WARPED TOUR ##Waking the Fallen: Resurrection ###Waking the Fallen: Resurrected ###Second Heartbeat ALTERNATE VERSION ###Chapter Four DEMO VERSION ###Remenissions DEMO VERSION ###I Won't See You Tonight (Part 1) DEMO VERSION ###I Won't See You Tonight (Part 2) DEMO VERSION ###Intro/Chapter Four LIVE IN VENTURA ###Desecrate Through Reverence LIVE IN POMONA ###Eternal Rest LIVE IN POMONA ###Unholy Confessions LIVE IN VENTURA ###Second Heartbeat LIVE IN VENTURA ###I Won't See You Tonight (Part 1) LIVE IN VENTURA/EXCLUSIVE BONUS TRACK ###I Won't See You Tonight (Part 2) LIVE IN VENTURA/EXCLUSIVE BONUS TRACK #City of Evil ##Beast and the Harlot ##Burn it Down ##Blinded in Chains ##Bat Country ##Trashed and Scattered ##Seize the Day ##Sidewinder ##The Wicked End ##Strength of the World ##Betrayed ##M.I.A. #Avenged Sevenfold ##Normal ###Critical Acclaim ###Almost Easy ###Scream ###Afterlife ###Gunslinger ###Unbound (The Wild Ride) ###Brompton Cocktail ###Lost ###A Little Piece of Heaven ###Dear God ##Bonus Tracks ###Almost Easy JAM-ALONG VERSION/ITUNES BONUS TRACK ###Bat Country LIVE AT HAMMERSTEIN BALLROOM/ITUNES PRE-O0RDER BONUS TRACK ###Crossroads B-SIDE/MVI EXCLUSIVE ##Japanese Bonus Tracks ###Almost Easy LIVE FROM WARPED TOUR 2007 #Nightmare ##Normal ###Nightmare ###Welcome to the Family ###Danger Line ###Buried Alive ###Natural Born Killer ###So Far Away ###God Hates Us ###Victim ###Tonight the World Dies ###Fiction ###Save Me ##iTunes Deluxe Version/Japanese Deluxe Version Bonus Track ###Lost it All ##Limited Edition Version of Nightmares Bonus Track ###Nightmare DEMO ##Limited Edition Version of Nightmares Instrumental Digital Download ###Nightmare INSTRUMENTAL ###Welcome to the Family INSTRUMENTAL ###Danger Line INSTRUMENTAL ###Buried Alive INSTRUMENTAL ###Natural Born Killer INSTRUMENTAL ###So Far Away INSTRUMENTAL ###God Hates Us INSTRUMENTAL ###Victim INSTRUMENTAL ###Tonight the World Dies INSTRUMENTAL ###Fiction INSTRUMENTAL ###Save Me INSTRUMENTAL #Hail to the King ##Normal ###Shepherd of Fire ###Hail to the King ###Doing Time ###This Means War ###Requiem ###Crimson Day ###Heretic ###Coming Home ###Planets ###Acid Rain ##Deluxe Version Bonus Tracks ###Hail to the King MUSIC VIDEO ###St. James LYRICS/GATES #The Stage(2016) ##Normal ###The Stage ###Paradigm ###Sunny Disposition ###God Damn ###Creating God ###Angels ###Simulation ###Higher ###Roman Sky ###Fermi Paradox ###Exist ##Deluxe Edition Bonus Disc ###Dose ###Retrovertigo (Mr. Bungle cover) ###Malaguena Salerosa (traditional cover) ###Runaway (Del Shanon cover, featuring Warren Fitzgareld) ###As Tears Go By (The Rolling Stones cover) ###Wish You Were Here (Pink Floyd cover) ###God Only Knows (The Beach Boys cover) ###The Stage (Live from the O2 Arena in London) ###Paradigm (Live from the O2 Arena in London) ###Sunny Disposition (Live from the O2 Arena in London) ###God Damn ( Live from the O2 Arena in London) Live Albums #Live in the LBC * Diamonds in the Rough ##Live in the LBC (DVD) ###Intro ###Critical Acclaim ###Second Heartbeat ABRIDGED ###Afterlife ###Beast and the Harlot ###Scream ###Seize the Day ###Walk ABRIDGED/PANTERA COVER ###Bat Country ###Almost Easy ###Gunslinger ###Unholy Confessions ###A Little Piece of Heaven ##Diamonds in the Rough (CD) ###Demons ###Girl I Know ###Crossroads ###Flash of the Blade ###Until the End ###Tension ###Walk PANTERA COVER ###The Fight ###Dancing Dead ###Almost Easy CLA MIX ###Afterlife ALTERNATE VERSION Video Albums #All Excess ##All Excess Documentary Chapters ###Intro ###Huntington Beach ###How the Band Met ###Naming the B and ###Friends and Family ###Individual Names ###The Deathbat ###40's in the Park ###Chain Reaction ###Getting Signed ###Early Touring ###Album Recording ###Warped Tour ###Our Fans ###Ozzfest ###Day off with A7X ###Playing with Metallica!! ###Closing ##Live Performances ###Beast and the Harlot ###Trashed and Scattered ###Syn's Guitar Solo ###Bat Country ##Music Videos ###Unholy Confessions ###Bat Country ####Also Includes Commentary by the Video Director Marc Klasfeld ###Beast of the Harlot ####Also Includes Commentary by the Video Director Tony Petrossian ###Seize the Day ####Also Includes Commentary by the Video Director, Wayne Isham, as well as a "Making Of" Video ##Outtakes/Special Features ###Tattoo Tour ###Practice Garage ###Beer Break ###M. Shadows Sings w/Korn ###Grapes in the Mouth ###Symphony in the Studio ###Hotel Drunks ###A7X Covers "Walk by Pantera" (audio only) ###Crazy Rev ###Dog On Drugs ###Drunks ###Making of Seize the Day ###Painting Tour ###M. Shadows Deleted Nude Scene ##Credits ###Avenged Sevenfold ####M. Shadows - lead vocals ####Zacky Vengeance - rhythm guitar ####The Rev - drums ####Synyster Gates - lead guitar ####Johnny Christ - bass guitar ###Additional Production ####Directed by: Rafa Alcantara ####Produced by: Adam Cook & Core Entertainment, Inc. ####Executive Producer: Devin Sarno for Warner Bros. Records Extended Plays #Warmness on the Soul ##Warmness on the Soul SINGLE VERSION ##Darkness Surrounding ##We Come Out at Night ##To End the Rapture HEAVY METAL VERSION ##Warmness on the Soul MUSIC VIDEO #Welcome to the Family ##Welcome to the Family ##4:00 A.M. ##Seize the Day LIVE IN SEATTLE Singles Promotional Singles Other Charted Songs Music Videos Compilations, Soundtracks, and Covers Video Game Appearances Accolades Gallery Avenged Sevenfold12.jpeg Avenged Sevenfold11.png Avenged Sevenfold10.png Avenged Sevenfold9.jpg Avenged Sevenfold8.jpg Avenged Sevenfold7.jpg Avenged Sevenfold6.jpg Avenged Sevenfold13.jpg Avenged Sevenfold14.jpg Avenged Sevenfold15.jpg Avenged Sevenfold16.jpg Avenged Sevenfold17.jpg Avenged Sevenfold18.jpg Avenged Sevenfold19.jpg Avenged Sevenfold20.jpg Avenged Sevenfold21.jpg Avenged Sevenfold22.jpg Avenged Sevenfold23.jpg Avenged Sevenfold24.jpg Avenged Sevenfold25.jpg Avenged Sevenfold26.jpg Avenged Sevenfold27.jpg Avenged Sevenfold28.jpg Avenged Sevenfold29.jpg Avenged Sevenfold30.jpg Avenged Sevenfold31.jpg Avenged Sevenfold32.jpg Avenged Sevenfold33.jpg Avenged Sevenfold34.jpg Avenged Sevenfold35.jpg Avenged Sevenfold36.jpg Avenged Sevenfold37.png Avenged Sevenfold38.jpg Avenged Sevenfold39.png Avenged Sevenfold40.jpg Avenged Sevenfold41.jpg Avenged Sevenfold42.jpg Avenged Sevenfold43.jpg Avenged Sevenfold44.jpg Avenged Sevenfold45.jpg Avenged Sevenfold46.jpg Avenged Sevenfold47.png Avenged Sevenfold49.jpg Avenged Sevenfold50.jpg Avenged Sevenfold51.jpg Avenged Sevenfold52.jpg Avenged Sevenfold53.jpg Avenged Sevenfold54.jpg Avenged Sevenfold55.jpg Avenged Sevenfold56.jpg Avenged Sevenfold58.jpg Avenged Sevenfold59.jpg Avenged Sevenfold60.jpg Avenged Sevenfold61.jpg This page was created by JakCooperThePlumber on August 22, 2016. Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views